1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and related apparatus for drilling a well and, more particularly, to such a method and apparatus that includes providing drilling data, on a real time basis, from at least one well site into a database, and then simulating future drilling activities for that well at least one utilizing the well's drilling data within the database.
2. Setting of the Invention
An ever present problem in the drilling of a well is providing efficient and effective supervision or monitoring. While drilling a well, the borehole conditions can change extremely quickly or other conditions can change so slowly that trends are difficult to identify. Both of these situations pose special problems in supervising and monitornng the drilling of a well.
Further, the drilling industry is having to go operate in remote locations often with severe weather conditions to find oil and gas. In these locations, drilling crews oftentimes work very long hours. Thus, there is a high potential for mistakes. In the drilling of a well, even minor mistakes can become major problems; therefore, it is increasingly important to find means to aid in the supervision and monitoring of the drilling activity.
Prior methods used to overcome these problems include, obviously, having a "fresh" and experienced engineer on each well site at all hours to supervise and make decisions. However, the industry has experienced personnel and planning problems with this method.
Teleconferencing, such as using video cameras/monitors, as well as audio equipment obviously provides an excellent source of two way visual and audio communication from an expert at a central facility to the well site; however, in a drilling situation, the problem of having the expert not being able to utilize up-to-date and accurate drilling data in a useful format is still present.
NL-Baroid Company and X-Log Corporation provide a service of telexing or using microwave communication to transmit drilling data from at least one well site to a remote supervising and monitoring facility. One such operation is described in "Data System Tightens Tenneco Gulf Operations," Oil and Gas Journal, Sept. 10, 1984, p. 170. However, the service provided by either X-Log or NL-Baroid does not include the capability of providing drilling data from a well, on a real time basis, into a digital computer's database, which can be used to simulate future drilling activities on that well.
A parallel problem to the need for better supervision is the need for having experienced decision makers in communication with the people at the well site to answer questions and give direction or focus at appropriate times. In the drilling of a well, there are usually only one or two experienced decision makers, such as the drilling foreman, either onsite or in direct communication with the well site. Again, because of the remote locations, harsh weather and long hours, these decision makers sometimes are not at their best, therefore their decisions can be suspect. For example, if the well drills into a high pressure gas zone, measures need to be taken fairly quickly to prevent a blowout. There are many different ways to "kill" a blowout, but which is best? The decision maker onsite may not have any experience in solving such a problem. As described previously, the wrong decision can result in a large monetary loss or serious injury or death. To help the decision maker, various analytical devices have been developed to simulate the effects of a certain drilling action. These devices are commonly programmable digital computers with simulation or modeling software programs, as is well known. The problem with using these types of simulators is that for meaningful simulation results, accurate and up-to-date data needs to be inputted, as variables, into the computer. Most such simulators can only model very specific activities, but one choice may be a poor choice for a totally unrealized reason, i.e., the simulator is not interactive with other simulators used to simulate other specific activities. Further, the time required to input all of the data into the computer may not be available in an emergency situation. Another problem is that the analytical devices are usually large mainframe computers. For cost, logistical and maintenance reasons, a mainframe computer has not been provided at each well site. To the inventors knowledge, no prior system has ever been developed to send data from a well being drilled to an analytical device for use by personnel at the well.
One such analytical device or simulator is entitled "The Engineering Simulator for Drilling (ESD)," which provides the capability of simulating very complex interactive drilling actions. The ESD was developed by Amoco Production Company and is described more fully in the following articles, which are herein incorporated by reference:
"An Engineering Simulator for Drilling: Parts 1 and 2," by Keith K. Millheim and R. L. Huggins, SPE Nos. 12075 (1983) and 12210. PA0 "Planning and practical problem solving Using an Engineering Simulator for Drilling," by J. F. Brett and M. A. Summers, SPE No. 13206 (1984). PA0 "Geology Drilling Log (GDL): A Computer Database System for Drilling Simulation," by E. C. Onyia, SPE No. 13113 (1984). PA0 "Solids Control Design and Analysis Using an Engineering Simulator for Drilling," by D. B. Skidmore and C. T. Anderson, SPE No. 13438 (1985). PA0 "Economic Analysis of Drilling Plans and Contractors by Using a Drilling Systems Approach," by W. W. Reynolds, SPE No. 13466 (1985). PA0 "Use of the Engineering Simulator for Drilling for Evaluating and Designing Drill Rigs," by J. F. Brett and D. L. Yoder, SPE No. 13480 (1985).
The ESD, as described in these publications, only provides means for preparing a drilling plan. Nowhere is it disclosed or suggested to utilize an engineering simulator, such as the ESD, in a manner so that drilling data is provided, on a real time basis, from at least one well site into a computers database (associated with the ESD) so that future drilling actions for the well can be simulated utilizing the drilling data from the well in the database.